


【GOT7】小镇

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】니가 하면（GOT7） [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 金有谦想要被小镇上的氏族接受但最后看似被接受却依然没有的故事
Relationships: all七 - Relationship, 伉俪 - Relationship, 宜七, 宜嘉 - Relationship, 牵绊
Series: 【同人文】니가 하면（GOT7） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651207
Kudos: 1





	1. 大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 挺有意思的构思，但是我的爱它消失的太快了。  
> 没写完，不写了。

 大纲

 金有谦想要被小镇上的氏族接受但最后看似被接受却依然没有的故事——但其实他也是他们的亲兄弟——】（胎记处已有纹身）——还没想好要不要让珍荣看穿

 谦进小镇，小镇上的人都很冷漠。穿过内街，见到的人只有王噶对谦笑（画一个地图，整个小镇并不依附交通干道发展，暗喻闭塞）  
   
 谦进租户，见小七。小七交代生活习惯，引出王噶修水电路，谦去拜访还扳手要了几个灯泡，留了电话。（埋下宜嘉py线，谦看到门帘内有人影。）  
   
 谦在小镇上闲逛，看见祠堂。后山后湖，谦显示出想投湖的心里冲动。（埋下童年阴影线——溺水）  
   
 谦很晚才回去，宜七正在吃饭，七给谦留了一副碗筷。言谈之间宜对谦有戒备，宜宠七，给他热牛奶（安眠药线）  
   
 谦晚上失眠，阁楼有声音，以为是老鼠。看月亮，圆的很假。王噶加他微信，聊了几句，没问他来历，约他没事来玩。  
   
 谦起床七还没起，买早饭，发现豆浆店里卖烧饼却不卖油条，问老板朴珍荣也不理他，买了烧饼。走到街尾林在范卖油条，谦买了，给七带了一份。但是七还没起，就放在厨房。  
   
 谦给王噶发微信说阁楼上有老鼠，想去看看有没有药买，王噶说你来，给另一个人敲字说今天白天不方便。（宜已经预约见七后的yp）  
   
 谦临出门时碰到宜，谦说七没醒，宜不在意进去了。（暗线zw）谦到王嘎处，被他修车时候的肉体（？吸引。王嘎撩谦，说让他也得学个营生，要教他修车。谦答应，说自己更应该学修电灯泡。  
   
 撩了一会谦嘎去小卖部买老鼠药，关门了，王嘎熟练从卷帘门缝里摸出钥匙开了门，谦惊讶。王嘎轻车熟路找到老鼠药，不付钱就走，谦不肯，嘎说他欠我的多了（py暗示）。  
   
 回去的路上遇到有点阴沉的宜，王嘎搂着谦说我白拿你一包老鼠药，宜点点头面无表情走了。谦有些不好意思但是因为和王嘎亲近所以开心。两人去湖上划了船，谦觉得王噶在自己安心不少，言语间透露对水有恐惧。谦的记忆也是支离破碎（母亲带他和斑想坐船逃跑，家暴爹追来，母亲让有谦闭气潜到水里，自己带着斑上岸反方向跑，有谦差点憋死，但是逃过一劫，斑被带回毒打，母亲在大门外看着斑自缢）  
   
 谦晚上联系王嘎，王嘎程序撩，同时又收到短信，回复说你来吧。宜露面，两人yp，王嘎间隙回复谦短信，宜说你专心点，王嘎说我又不出声，有什么区别。宜被刺痛，潦草完事生气起身，临走告诉王嘎钥匙换地方了，嘎嗤笑，说你害怕谦一个傻小子。宜说他一个外人。王嘎轻声冷笑，怕什么，我们自己人也相互算计。  
   
 谦在这里想王嘎，七来敲门，说出楼上住人，们被锁了，有点担心，想从谦的房间里的暗门上去。谦惊讶，七搬来梯子推开了天花板上的门。谦犹豫，七让他上来搭把手。  
   
 谦进去发现阁楼上有一扇窗将阁楼整个照成明暗两部分。斑在昏暗的地方作画、睡觉，明亮的地方只有一个一笔没涂的画布，斑的作品大多诡谲灵异昏暗——谦有些心悸  
   
 谦开始在意楼上的人，告诉王嘎原来不是老鼠而是楼上住了人。王嘎告诉他斑靠模仿画为生，吐槽了现在流行的颓废画风。谦说，看样子他并不是模仿，而是真实生活在黑暗之中。王嘎说，谁不是呢？谦说我觉得你就不像有黑暗面的样子。王嘎抽着烟，晾了他很久，才打字，你要不要过来？  
   
 谦很紧张，但很期待，就去了。王嘎没开灯，谦喊了他。王嘎说，你看，我这不是活在黑暗之中么。谦笑了，觉得自己白紧张了。但是王嘎突然把他压在墙上，问他你有阴暗面吗，谦犹豫了一下说有。谦想开口说却被王嘎的吻阻止了。接着很旖旎地被嘎谦了。  
   
 第二天谦醒了，听见外面在讲话。嘎说你这越来越频繁了，药物对他身体不好。宜沉默了。嘎逗他说你也吃不消吧，宜说我吃不吃得消你不是最知道，说着就要宜嘉。嘉热切地回应，宜说今天这么辣在沙发?嘉说那小子在里面睡觉呢。宜问他嘎谦还是谦嘎，嘎说你自己试试不就知道。谦沉默地听着。  
   
 宜嘉完事，嘎走进来看谦，谦装睡，拍了拍他的脸，到镜子前去换衣服。谦看着他身上重叠的痕迹，开口问哥把我当什么。嘎一愣，接着恢复正常，说你要是接受不了我们就算了。  
   
 谦没有想到他是这个反应，自我调节过来，说，我想想。嘎说，行。谦起床穿衣服，拉开门的时候。被嘎背后抱，嘎咬了他的耳朵说，是不是介意上他的人被别人上，我们反过来也不是不行。谦气血上涌，被一激就反扑了。完事谦沉迷地亲吻嘎后背，嘎累急了，扭了扭躲开了，说段宜恩你别来这套，我不是七。谦语塞，转过了身，沉默了。  
   
 嘎醒了以后，看见谦留的纸条，说对不起，我可能还需要时间。真诚致歉。嘎毫不在意，嘬了一口烟把纸烫了一个洞，看着他烧完，不过被飘出的灰迷了眼。  
   
 谦失魂落魄地回了住处，七醒了，说浑身难受不能再熬夜了可能老了。谦想起宜嘉对话，仿佛知道了什么，但是没有说出口。谦没什么胃口关在房里，七关心了他一下，说宜来了炖了汤，要不要一起吃晚饭。  
   
 饭桌上宜谦无声修罗场，宜关心七，谦很想当场质问宜，却没有勇气。饭后七去打游戏，宜谦洗碗，宜过于冰山，两人无话。宜热牛奶给七，谦挡住他，说你就是用这个给七下药么。宜看着他笑了，谦觉得很阴森，宜自己把牛奶喝了，说，你想要喝的话过几天自己多带点。（威胁谦）宜敲七房门，说冰箱里牛奶没有了，明天自己再带来。七说好的好的。  
   
 嘉没有再联系过谦，谦开始无聊，阁楼传来砸东西的声音，他去找七，七却昏睡了。谦才发觉宜不是通过牛奶而是别的。阁楼愈演愈烈，他只好自己上去  
   
 在最黑暗的角落看见瑟瑟发抖的斑，自言自语说别扔下我。谦靠近他，安慰了他。硌屁股的画，拨开发现居然很温暖的画风。谦惊讶，同时斑开始发抖，他把斑安置到床上，谦开始打手机电筒翻看斑的画，有非常黑暗的也有非常温暖的，不禁对他感到好奇。  
   
 第二天，谦在厨房煮粥，七斑都有份。煮完了他确认了一下门锁，上去给斑送了一份。白天阳光从小窗里把阁楼明暗成两部分，谦陷入沉思，忍不住伸手摸了摸斑的睡颜。但又想起宜可能有钥匙，匆匆下楼，开七房门发现宜没有来。这时候斑睁开眼睛，神色不明。  
   
 谦守在客厅，一上午宜都没来，谦吃完早饭把碗筷收回厨房，无聊拿起了客厅的漫画书，客厅有些暗，开灯的时候灯泡突然爆了，谦找出多余的换上就想起王嘎，心情低落。七醒了，走出房门。谦给他热粥，问他身体。七说最近早睡了还是不行，看来还不如熬夜打游戏。谦欲言又止，跟着他干笑。七要给斑送早饭，谦说送过了。七向他道谢，并说斑斑心情不太好的时候可能会比较吵，让他别介意。其实他是个好孩子。谦说没关系，想起了斑藏起来的温暖的画。闲聊中谦问七还有没有别的家人，七说有两个亲哥哥他一周会分别去两人家里吃一顿饭，都对自己很好，但都不回老宅来。谦问是谁，七说就是早餐店的珍荣和卖油条的在范。  
   
 谦说早餐店卖豆浆却不卖油条，书斋店老板却卖油条。七笑笑，说我这两个哥哥就是相互较劲。谦也不好多过问家里事，就说那平时只有宜过来吗。七温暖地笑，说宜非常好，虽然对不熟的人有点冷，但是非常善良贴心。谦暗想你还不知道他对什么企图。两人一起洗碗，打游戏，悠闲的午后时光。谦感到七是无所企图的友情。  
   
 晚上七说要去在范哥家吃饭，问谦要不要一起。谦想着在家也是无聊，就去了。七给在范打电话，很乖巧。两人到了，在范做了一桌子菜，对七嘘寒问暖，像个好哥哥。饭后在范收拾东西，七撒了一回娇坐到客厅去看电视，谦进去帮忙切水果。在范开口说，你是gay把。谦还没反应过来。在范说我知道你和王嘎。你别误会，随便你在外面怎么乱搞，别招惹小七，他不是。谦感觉受到侮辱，口气很冲说你别演得好像真是个好哥哥，你对七的生活了解多少？每周在你的地盘一顿饭？你知道他每天被段……在范皱眉，说宜怎么了。谦没贸然说出口，只是说真想当个好哥哥就应该更加关心才是。在范以为他说宜会去探望但自己不，没多说什么。  
   
 开始在范的回忆，旧宅里，他和珍荣偷尝禁果，被母1撞见，气晕，病情加重，临死之前拉着他的手一句话都说不出。这是母亲的谴责，也是保护，因为他爹知道必定两人都没命了。于是他开始有心理阴影，守灵时珍荣想钻到他怀里哭，他退开一步，伸手拍了拍珍荣的后背，伸手搂过小七哄。珍荣不敢置信的睁大眼，眼眶里滚下大颗泪珠。  
   
 在范睁开眼，又是一个无眠之夜。大清早，他就起来揉面，炸油条，忙忙碌碌。前来的顾客调侃他钱都被你兄弟俩赚了。在范笑眯了眼。不用抬头就知道珍荣何时开门，卖出去多少。全程无交流，只敢盯着他收摊进门的背影。  
   
 珍荣收了摊，走进里屋，靠在门背上，闭上了眼。过了一会呼出一口气，回到书桌前坐下。翻开医书学习。他并不考什么学校，也不替人看病，只是怀着一种执念，他很明白若母亲不死事情也不会有什么转机，可他宁愿与林在范一起受罚，也不愿意让这个死亡横亘在两人之间。虽然死就是死了，自己学医也挽回不了什么，不过他也没有别的可以做，只能自虐式的学医。这是他的秘密——当然是要被撞破的。  
   
 接连几天段宜都没来，七还觉得奇怪，念叨他。谦沉默不语。谦给七房租，七问谦要不要打工，谦想到得早出晚归又担心七的人身安全，就说再过一阵子，还没缓过心情来。七说也是，咱这生活花销也不大。两人一起打游戏。谦七越发熟络起来。七日常给斑送饭，谦有时候问一句，七说斑给谦道谢说上次帮了他。谦惊讶，失笑说没什么。七开始讲了几句斑小时候的事，因为意外受了很重的伤，也失去了母亲，所以有些自闭，但其实是很珍惜温暖的孩子。谦逐渐对斑改观。  
   
 两人正说着，斑居然下楼了。递给七几幅画，谦扫了一眼依然是阴暗画风。七说怎么还老画这些风格的，画了自己也难受。斑虚弱地笑了笑，说这种现在流行，卖得贵，不然怎么养得起你。七看他还能开玩笑，也笑了。谦斑对视，斑笑了笑，道谢他上次照顾自己。谦微笑以对。  
   
 后几天送饭，谦主动去了，斑正在画画。背光绝美描写400字。斑向他道谢。谦上前去看他的画。依旧是阴暗风格。斑自嘲地笑了笑，形容自己是蜗居的阴沟老鼠。谦否认，脱口而出我看你别的画也很好。斑惊讶，有些局促。说卖不出去的。谦说，你画画就完全为了卖出去吗，不为了自己画吗？斑有些低落，说无人欣赏就是没价值。谦说，我虽然不懂艺术，但我听人说艺术是孤独的。况且，谁说没人欣赏，我不是人吗？斑有些感动，笑了。谦说，你别担心七，他房间里的游戏装备都是最新款呢，过得很好。斑笑了，说那我还是有价值。他又沉默了，说只有七不嫌弃自己，照顾自己，连自己发疯的时候都陪伴，也给自己空间。谦有些不忍，说我努力赚钱，等我挣够了钱，就买你帮我画一幅肖像，把我画成一个阳光大帅哥。斑被逗笑了。谦看着他出神，感到了久违的轻松，七站在门外也笑了。  
   
 斑渐渐地也下楼吃饭，七要去珍荣那吃晚饭，谦斑在厨房自己做的，自己吃。斑对一切都很新鲜，谦感叹七把他保护的很好。斑在洗菜，谦背后抱了，对他告白。斑长久的沉默，转过身说即使是我也可以吗，谦吻了上去，缠绵缱绻。斑肚子咕咕叫，谦笑了，继续做饭。两个人吃饱喝足，窝在沙发上亲吻。斑诉说自己的自闭和伤口，说母亲在自己面前自缢。谦非常心疼，特别温柔的对他。斑说我本来以为我这辈子都只呢孤身一人，不配得到爱情。谦说，我也不是什么很好的人，但是我很感激命运把我带到你身边。亲啊亲，亲到情动，开始前戏。  
   
 你侬我侬突然有人敲门，斑煮红了。谦以为是七，也觉得有些不好意思。斑害羞得逃了上去，谦打开门一看，居然是宜。宜很憔悴，问七在么。谦非常警惕，谎称他休息了，宜说我进去看看他，谦说不是很方便。宜盯着谦脖子上的红痕，瞪红了眼睛，说你动他了？谦还没有反应过来，宜一拳头就打了上来，说我都没……你怎么敢？谦懵了，说你没动过他？宜以为他挑衅，更加猛烈的攻击，谦也不会任打任挨，就还了手。  
   
 这时候珍荣送小七回来，小七尖叫，拉开他俩，问怎么了。宜看他从外面回来，也反应过来打错了人，但是也说不出口。谦也不知道怎么解释。这时候斑下来了，叫了人，看到谦受伤了很心疼地查看，谦摸他的头安慰他。朴珍荣反应过来，说宜恩哥应该是误会谦对你做了什么。段宜恩扭过头不说话。七看了看谦斑反应过来了，谦向七道歉，斑也一起。七温和地笑笑，说自己很开心，看到斑能和喜欢的人在一起。自己觉得同性只要是真心相爱也没什么，看了一眼朴珍荣。朴珍荣低着头不说话，反倒是段宜恩抬头看了七一眼。谦斑向七道谢。七要给段宜上药，谦还是有些担心，斑说楼上也有药箱要带他去上药。朴珍荣对谦说去吧，我去看看宜七。谦跟着斑走了，但隐隐觉得朴珍荣知道什么，却也有些不敢相信，如果他知道，作为哥哥又为什么任由自己的弟弟被人觊觎欺侮呢（其实是朴珍荣爱弟弟又同时嫉妒七能得到林范纯净的关怀和宠爱，所以放任宜对七做出这种事，但是还是有底线，在监视着段宜，不过很难说这种底线有没有被跨越的风险，朴珍荣切开黑）  
   
 谦斑上药，斑说宜确实对七的事很上心（斑一直也活在自己的世界，同住一宅却没有发现宜长时间的罪行）谦犹豫了一下，没有把真相告诉斑，只是暗暗下决心要慢慢扩展斑的世界。斑上完药给他吹呼呼，摸了摸他脖子上的红痕说宜恩哥是因为这个吗，凑上来看，谦不上还是人吗？谦斑搞起来啊5555谦斑szd，谦三次元都纹了斑写的歌名还有black feather了救命啊谦斑不上还有谁能上。谦把斑压在床上，非常非常非常充满爱意地上了。嘻嘻嘻嘻谦斑szd绝美爱情。  
   
 七给段宜上药，一边涂一边嘟嘟囔囔念叨他冲动，还说他不好好休息。段宜熬红了眼，有些恍惚，就要忍不住了。这时候朴珍荣走了进来，闲聊中说王嘎好像准备关掉五金店，微信电话都不接，意味深长地看了段宜一眼。段宜有些惊讶，因为被金谦撞破所以好久没来找小七，所以也很久没见王嘎了。小七有些在意，让段宜有空去看一看，因为宜嘉平时关系好。段宜答应了。  
   
 段宜回家时不自觉走到了王嘎门前，在院子里站了好久，还是嘎哗啦地拉开防盗门，神色不明的看着他。段宜跟着王嘎走了进去，家里没开灯，只有手里烟头的红光。王嘎的轮廓不明。段宜问他，珍荣说你要关门？要走到哪去？那个外来人把你逼得落荒而逃了？这么栽了？刚听一两句王嘎还想朴狗搞什么，听到后面就来气了。阴阳怪气地说怎么我走了，你对着崔七zw完没人yp逃避罪恶感了？段宜暴怒揪着王嘎的领子。王嘎在他手上点香烟灰，段宜也没有松开。王嘎拿腿捞他，段宜皱眉说你干什么，王嘎说来都来了。宜嘉爸爸yping……平时段宜约完就走，今天太累了就睡着了。王嘎在边上盯着他的睡颜，伸手虚虚地瞄着轮廓，捞起放在边上的烟头，悬浮在他手上烫伤的地方只想狠狠地按下去，留下自己的痕迹。最终叹了一口气，翻了个身，睡了。（其实王嘎爱着段宜）  
   
 结局

 结局1：扫墓带谦，伉俪去祠堂祭祀不带谦斑——意为情感上接纳了他，因为带他去见父母，但是氏族关系上还是没有接纳他——不能见祖宗——珍荣不知道谦身份ver

 结局2：带谦扫墓，母12并排合葬 斑说这是我的爱人 珍荣想开口戳破他们的血缘关系，想看他俩惊慌失措，和在范表情，但斑给母2带了麦芽糖，珍荣想起母2从前偷偷给他塞糖的事，最终没有忍心说出口。——珍荣知道谦身份ver


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小镇自有一盘棋，外来人比在都市难融入得多。

## 人设

\- [ ] 金有谦 不明原因(？来到小镇的青年 ——————当年被母亲送出镇子的孩子——斑在危险关头被丢下

\- [ ] 斑 以临摹阴暗风油画为生的画手 自己想画的其实很温暖 嘉斑反向 谦斑逐渐走近产生爱情

\- [ ] 朴珍荣 豆浆店老板 腹黑 观望——发现金有谦的真实身份——伉俪骨科不成 促成谦斑骨科

\- [ ] 林在范 油条店老板(只上午开)☞书画斋老板(只下午开) 顽固 不认可金有谦——有违伦常——也是伉俪无法在一起的主要因素——林在范和宜七线也有冲突

\- 带豆浆能进油条店吃——带油条却不允许进豆浆店吃——两店斜对面  
\- 谦想买笔送斑，上午去书画斋没开  
\- 伉俪亲生骨科，林在范抗拒，所以分店，but对弟弟好，所以默默卖弟弟不卖的油条

\- [ ] 王嘉尔 五金店老板 阳光乐天 but 其实内在冷淡 被py段宜恩识破 嘉斑反向

\- 修灯泡☞kyum没什么生活自理能力  
\- kyum向嘎葵继承

\- [ ] 段宜恩 小卖部老板 沉默寡言 王噶py 暗恋七下药zw

\- [ ] 崔荣宰 谦斑房东 悠闲度日 被范宜宠 珍荣半宠半嫉

\- 虽然不是很热切，但是少数不为难金有谦的人

## CP

\- all谦  
\- 七谦——同父异母  
\- 谦搬入七出租的房子，七不提供三餐，让谦出门买，熬夜打游戏起得晚，别在厨房做吵到自己  
\- 要修水管电路煤气就找街尾王噶  
\- 嘉谦——无血缘  
\- 前期小镇上的人都比较冷淡，王噶比较外向所以拉谦好感  
\- 王噶走肾不走心，睡完，mark来yp，谦震惊  
\- 宜谦——无血缘  
\- mark顺带调戏谦，谦跑路。  
\- 珍谦——同父异母  
\- 谦为七买早饭，发现豆浆店里卖烧饼却不卖油条，问老板老板也不理他。  
\- 笔谦——同父异母  
\- 街角卖油条的  
\- 后期去买画笔，发现也开书斋  
\- 谦斑——同父同母亲兄弟  
\- 斑住在七家阁楼  
\- 斑饮酒过度晕倒七敲不开门  
\- 谦房间有个阁楼暗门，七来问谦能不能从他的房间进去阁楼看一看  
\- 谦进去发现阁楼上有一扇窗将阁楼整个照成明暗两部分  
\- 斑在昏暗的地方作画、睡觉，明亮的地方只有一个一笔没涂的画布  
\- 斑的作品大多诡谲灵异昏暗——谦有些心悸

伉俪——亲兄弟骨科——JB的心理关所以be——珍荣狩猎期，拒谦斑

宜嘉——无血缘py关系——相互理解but无爱情

\- all 七

范七——亲兄弟，宠

珍七——亲兄弟，宠，but因为笔七单纯兄弟情又被珍嫉妒

宜七——表兄弟骨科宜单箭头， 七纯信任——宜下轻微迷药，七以为熬夜打游戏所以白天很晚醒——宜并不下手，只是一边看着他zw，过后因为罪恶感而找王噶yp

嘉七——无血缘，嘉知道宜单箭头和安眠药却不说。

七斑——同父异母，同情， 斑住在阁楼上

\- [ ] 母1：伉俪七——病死：撞破伉俪，笔因此拒骨科

\- [ ] 母2：谦斑——逃跑失败后自缢

\- [ ] 姨母：宜

\- [ ] 姑母：嘉


End file.
